Castiels Three Tests
by Fayerox1234
Summary: Prince Castiel Had glowey white wings and sky blue ,sparkling eyes and he was sent on a mission by god he had to over take three tests to become king.
1. Chapter 1

Once ages ago there live a royal angel called prince Castiel. He had shining, blue eyes and snow white wings with a few light blue feathers here and there. One day Prince Castiel was sent on an mission by his farther, God. The mission was to kill one hell hound, a kiss from his true love and a inch of blood from Lucifer one true vessel.

So Castiel set out on the adventurer and traveled to Lebanon, Kansas in search of a hell hound ,but found him self in two men's home 'where am I' Castiel thought " hey what are you doing here?" the shorter man asked obviously angry about a man in his home " I am prince Castiel I am an angel of the lord I am here on an mission, and may I ask who are you?"he said looking in to the shorter mans sparkling green eyes " um ,I'm Dean this is my brother Sam ,and again I'm going to ask what are you doing in my house?" " In heaven it says there will be a hell hound here soon" prince Cas replied " and I have to kill it" " wait your in our house to kill a monster, I'm just saying we do that for a living, but any way do you need any weapons" Dean asked helpfully. so Dean led Castiel to there weapon room and told him to pick out any weapon.

It was dusk,the sun was quickly dieing out and the dark curtain was being pulled along the sky."This is when the hell hound should come" Castiel told Sam and Dean. Dean and Sam both put glasses on " why are you putting them on?" Castiel asked " cause we cant see the hell hound with out them" . Sam saw two glowing red eyes in the distance "its here" Sam said pointing " ok ,I have to kill it to pass my test" Castiel said in for-a-matter-of-fact voice "so take it easy" Dean was the one who saw it running it was close now just by the Impala sniffing it and scraping at it "no not the car" Dean whisperer a little to loud as the hell hound scraped his claw along the side of the shiny car and ran strait at Sam and Dean, 'oops' Dean thought pulling up his knife straight in front of his heart so he would stab it as soon as it comes close 'it must remember us',that was when Castiel jumped in front of them and cut of the hell hound's head off in one swift stroke, " ok did the first test I now only have a kiss from my true love and a inch of blood from Lucifer's one true vessel" Castiel said walking away "um prince Castiel um I'm Lucifer vessel even though I've been rejecting him" Sam said walking up to him"when do you need my blood?" "I'll come when I have found my love." Castiel said walking away "why don't you stay here ,then after a day you can go. we want to know all about angels." Dean said smiling at Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2 New way of looking at things

Dean woke up to the smell of cherry pie, he walked in to the kitchen to see Prince Castiel placing the pie on the didn't know that angels could cook, well he didn't know much about angels apart that they can only be killed by an angel blade well that's all that Dean heard Castiel say apart from that they could call him Cas.

Dean sat down at the table and said " I love pie, thank you ,Cas" Cas smiled " you're welcome." Dean cut a slice of pie for him self and then asked cas if he wanted any ,but Cas just said "angels don't need to eat so I don't need any" 'ok' Dean thought ' all the more for me'.

Sam came in to the dining room and pulled out a chair cas put a plate in front of Sam and asked " would you like some?" pointing to the pie " um ,yes please" Cas put a big slice of pie on his plate and Sam dug in " wow Cas this is delicious; where did you learn to cook?" " I didn't I just knew. Its quite convenient really."

It was afternoon and they were watching TV when Sam said " I'm going to the shop anybody coming?" " No thanks" Dean replied "no" Cas answered after dean " ok see you in about an hour."

"What did you say you're second test was?" Dean asked Castiel " a kiss from my true love" " well you cant just go round asking if there you're true love you have to get to know them first." " oh ok thank you Dean for telling me I might of not ever found them then." Cas said gratefully, Dean sighed "its ok. Do angels sleep?" Dean asked Castiel "no... we don't eat, sleep, wash, shave, get our hair cut, we don't have any needs if that's the right word" Castiel replied looking in to deans green sparkling eyes.

"What do you want to watch?" Dean asked Castiel " I don't know what is there to watch?" Castiel replied " pretty much everything." Dean admitted flicking through the channels " What about that one" he said when beauty and the beast came on " um Cas that's for girls" " I might let me understand there way of thinking then" Castiel said in a forceful tone " fine then " Dean said resting down the remote. about halfway through Dean felt something on his shoulder , he found Castiel's head on it ,he flushed , his cheeks went red and his heart was beating fast in his chest, wait he wasn't gay so why did he feel like he was in love with him. Dean shook his head to try to get the thought out of his head.

" Dean, " Castiel said "I can read you're mind I can go inside of peoples head and know what there thinking and I know what you where thinking, I feel the same way"


	3. Chapter 3 Thank you Sam

Sam came home to see Cas pulling away from Dean.

"What was that?" Sam asked Dean and Castiel "um I was helping him with his tests" Dean said truthfully unouth " yeah , so you're his true love now? huh" Sam pesters " Sam do we really need to get into this now" Dean asked with his best don't-want-to-talk-about-this-now big brother voice.

" Sam, can I have you're blood now?" Cas asked " since you are Lucifer's one true vessel " " Okay since I did say before " Sam said holding out his arm he closed his eyes, expecting to feel the familiar feel of a silver knife slicing through his soft skin ,but all Cas had to do was touch his arm and when Sam opened his eyes he saw Cas had produced a vile of Sam's blood and was placing it in one of the pockets of his tan colored jacket.

" thank you , Sam and Dean," Castiel said " would you like to come to Heaven to watch the ceremony of me becoming king?, and any way Dean would have to come and since you're his brother you should go as well." Castiel asked " um ok" Sam and Dean said, so soon to be king Castiel touched Sam and Dean on the forehead and they where zapped into Heaven.


	4. Chapter 4 Will you marry me?

They appeared in a crowded room full of angels "wow that's a lot of angels" Dean whispered to Sam Sam just raised his eyebrows in reply "Welcome back prince Castiel, where is you're one true love?" somebody said 'where is that coming from?' Dean thought "this is him" Castiel said seeping to the side to revile dean looking slightly embarrassed by everybody staring " hi" Dean said doing a little wave.

"Ha , I knew it, I knew it Cas" somebody said behind them " Gabriel, I don't need you're comments right now" Castiel said through gritted teeth " I know , I know I'm just saying I called it." " to be honest I was a bit surprised to see Dean like that as well" Sam said thinking out loud ,Dean shot Sam a killer death stare 'oops' Sam thought.

"Well Castiel is he going to be you're queen then?" the voice boomed "Yes" Castiel replied " Dean is going to be... is that ok Dean?" " Yes Castiel of course... as long as I don't have to wear a dress." Dean said laughing, "ok " Castiel replied flashing Dean his smile so his corners on his eyes crinkled. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said " Dean will you marry me?" Deans heart skipped a beat and he blushed a shade so red he almost looked like a tomato. " Yes Cas, yes I will marry you" Dean said as everybody in the room cheered.

**A/N when it said "He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said " I was really tempted to put "Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know " But I stopped my self. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Queen Dean

You could hear the bells all over heaven, it was the day of Dean and Castile wedding, all the angels where there as well as Sam and Dean's closest hunter friends.

Dean was in a white suite with a cape type thing attached to the back ( Dean was the bride charter of the wedding and Cas was the groom). Dean walked up the aisle 'one, two, three, one, two, three,' Dean thought. When he got to the front he felt his back grow heavy and he turned his head to see two gleaming white wings with light green specks on, Dean couldn't help ,but smile, he had found his one and only, his every thing .

He had asked if Sam could become an angel and live with them and Heaven agreed. so now with an angel brother and husband, and no monsters to kill but only the responsibility of the all of heaven on there hands they could finally settle down.

He had a crown on his head and an angel by his side, a house with his brother. What else could he want.

**A/N thank you for reading hope you enjoyed . You have to admit Dean would be a pretty cool angel queen. **


	6. Thank you

**A/N**

** Thank you all for reading hope yo enjoyed it, if you did please tell me in the comments below to see if I should do more destiel type thing.**

** thank you**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

** bye**


End file.
